Moments
by Your Holeyness
Summary: Series of drabbles about the Children of the Red King. Contains some slash! The first is about Gabriel and Charlie.


Er, hullo there! This is my small collection of drabbles about the Children of the Red King series! Most of them will be romantic, _and_ most of them will contain slash (homosexual, malexmale relationships). _When_ I become able to write some _nice_ het, I will post here, I promise. this fisrt chapet _contains_ slash, so please don't read it if you don't like slash, you'll be only wasting your time!

**Title: **Very Polite  
**Pairing:** Gabriel Silk/Charlie Bone  
**Rating:** PG  
**Genre:** Fluff/General  
**Warnings:** They're eleven, but since nothing scandalously sexual happens here... Uh, only maybe some slash? If you don't like it, please don't keep reading this one. Wait some time and maybe you can get some het when I bring myself to write more drabbles. Also, since English is not my mother language _and_ I haven't got a beta, there may be a lot of grammar mistakes.  
**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Summary:** Gabriel is a gentleman. (no, really, I can't think of anything better to put here -fails-)

**Author's Notes: **Uh, so. This is my first Charlie Bone/Children of the Red King fiction, so there may be some many mistakes in this drabble. Also, I'm pretty much new to this fandom and what I've read so far was only Manfed/Asa (which is my OTP, but I can't bring myself to write about them) and some Tancred/Lysander. But Gabriel/Charlie has caught my attention since the first book, and I was so sad I couldn't find _any_ fanfiction about this pairing! So I decided to write something about them. It's short, it's not detailed, but I kinda liked it.

Okay, I'm talking too much. Here you go!

* * *

(From _The Time Twister:_)

_Charlie and Gabriel said good night to the two women and, before they left, Gabriel did something rather surprising. He seized Mrs. Bloor's injured hand and kissed it. Mrs. Bloor smiled for the first time that night. It changed her face completely._

Some minutes later, after telling Gabriel all about Henry, Charlie stopped by the door to their dormitory, without taking his eyes off the floor. Gabriel stood beside his friend, looking concerned. "What's wrong?", he asked, wishing Charlie would lift up the light from the flashlight. It was now focused on the floor beneath them, and Gabriel felt he needed to look at Charlie's face.

"Er, I was just wondering...", Charlie began, "I mean, what you did to Mrs. Bloor..."

Gabriel smiled to himself, gently seizing Charlie's free hand. Charlie's eyes widened a bit, but he did nothing to stop Gabriel. "Did you like that?", he asked, smiling, even if it was so dark he was sure Charlie didn't see it.

Charlie finally looked up, also bringing the flashlight straight to Gabriel's face. He winced at the light, but kept smiling at the younger boy. "Uh.. yeah, that… that was quite... unusual...", Charlie finally said, and Gabriel could see he was blushing. "But very polite, too.", he added quickly, hoping Gabriel wouldn't misunderstand him.

"Thanks." The older boy said. After a few moments, he whispered, "I wish I had the guts to do it again... to another person I have in mind". Still smiling a bit, he uncounsciously caressed Charlie's hand, but stopped when he felt it shudder a bit.

"And… who would this person be?", the younger boy asked, even if he already knew the answer to that. He felt his whole body shiver in delight when Gabriel lifted his hand to his warm lips and planted a soft kiss in it. Gabriel looked up from the hand and met a very flushed Charlie Bone. Smiling in satsifaction, the older boy slowly let go of Charlie's hand and leaned close to the boy.

"Thanks for helping me once again. Good night, Charlie", he whispered as he pushed past the boy and opened the door to the dormitory. Without waiting for Charlie, he got to his bed.

It took some seconds to Charlie wake up from the trance Gabriel's kiss had put him into. After a few bumbs and struggle, he got to his bed, a shy smile playing on his face.

_End._

* * *

This was the first drabble, I hope you liked it! Maybe the next will be Fido/Charlie or Manfed/Asa, who knows...

Cya!


End file.
